


After Practice

by crimson_wake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Porn, Begging, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa takes advantage of Kageyama who has been bothering him for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when Oikawa and Kageyama are in middle school
> 
> Request dark fics at Kat-writes-weird-things.tumblr.com

Ever since Oikawa had first laid eyes on the new members of his team, one particular boy had always stood out. He wasn't tall, not yet, but the setter was certain he would grow tremendously. The new members are all lined up at the edge of the court on their first day. They introduce themselves one by one, each a nervous wreck from the last. When it's Kageyama's turn to introduce himself he's confident and openly displays his goals for the future. Iwaizumi finds him to be endearing while Oikawa can't help but feel a twinge of aggravation. He tries to ignore the young boy as much as he can but his insistence wears his patience incredibly thin.

"Please teach me how to serve." He requests, his blue eyes bright and hopeful as he holds a volleyball to his chest.

Oikawa stares at him blankly as if expecting for him to get the hint and walk away. He doesn't. He wants to hit the younger boy so Kageyama would just leave him alone but he can't. He's the captain, the overachiever, and upperclassmen that everyone looks up to. He has to preserve his image and reputation and refuses to let a brat grate his nerves for an entire year before he graduates middle school.

"No." He sneers at the boy and watches his face drop.

The next several days Kageyama's persistence only grows. He holds the volleyball over his head to emphasize his point as he speaks, "Please teach me how to serve."

Oikawa grits his teeth and ignores him as he continues stretching. The young boy waits patiently for his upperclassmen to finish stretching so he can teach him how to serve. He had asked many times before, he was sure it was just inconvenient timing, but he was convinced this time he would agree since practice had only just started and he didn't have any obligations with the other players. Oikawa's nails dig into his palms as he stands up to his full height and looms over the boy. His brown eyes glare daggers at him while deep blue hues just stare up at him curiously.

"No." He growls lowly, hitting the volleyball out of his hands. Kageyama's eyes widen in surprise as his smile slowly curves down into a frown.

 _'Get away from me,'_ The brunette thinks bitterly, _'Only you make me loose my cool.'_

Later that week, Oikawa sat in his classroom surrounded by several girls. He laughs alongside them and points out how cute they are. The girls both gush in response, telling him they'll be sure to cheer him on at his next game. He gives the two his usual charismatic smile and tells them he appreciates their support of the volleyball team.

"Oikawa-san," A classmate of his calls out to him beside the door of the classroom, "There's someone here to see you."

The setter stands up and excuses himself from the two girls who looked a bit annoyed with whoever was interrupting them. When the brunette reaches the doorway his chest tightens at the sight of Kageyama waiting for him. He grits his teeth and opens his mouth to scream at him but quickly closes it when he realizes he's indoors and has a name to live up to.

He forces a smile onto his face, "Tobio-chan, what're you doing here?"

"Please teach me how to serve." He begs.

Oikawa snaps.

His grin grows wider as his pupils contract. An involuntarily shiver runs down Kageyama's spine at this but he otherwise says nothing.

"Yeah, I'll teach you how to serve," He hums and leans against the doorway, "How about today after practice?"

The boy's deep blue eyes light up and he nods, "Yeah!"

"Good," His eyes darken slightly, hardly noticeable of his ulterior motives, "Don't tell anyone else about it, okay? They'll get jealous."

Kageyama nods fervently as he's unable to suppress a smile. After this, the young boy quickly dashes off back to his classroom before the bell rings. Oikawa goes back to his seat, his shoulders tense from holding back on hitting the latter. It was worth it in the end because now he has some time to mess with him after school.

After school, practice had begun and Oikawa hadn't treated Kageyama any differently than he normally had when he met him. The young setter was a bit wounded but remained hopeful that his upperclassmen would keep to his word.

"Tobio-chan!" He calls to him right as practice ended, gesturing for him to come forward. Kageyama obliged and ran across the now empty court.

“How do I serve?” He asks for what seems like the millionth time. A devious smirk curls onto Oikawa’s lips as he locks the door to the gym, leaving the two completely isolated.

“First you need a volleyball!” He laughs, approaching him. Kageyama nods eagerly and grabs a nearby volleyball that was resting on the floor.

Without warning, Oikawa grabs him from behind and wraps his arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders. He keeps the boy pressed to his chest so he has no chance of struggling or running away.

“Oikawa?” Kageyama looks up, confused as to what his senior was doing.

The corner of the brunette’s lips twitch noticeably before he runs a hand down Kageyama’s chest. The male prods at the younger boy’s nipple, earning him a surprised gasp. Oikawa hums in response before trailing his hand down his abdomen and paws at his crotch. He rubs his long fingers and palm against the young setter’s flaccid member until it started to twitch to life. Kageyama’s breathing became ragged as he choked out, “W-What’re you doing?”

The older male says nothing as he shoves the boy to the ground, causing the latter to squeak. Climbing on top of his chest, the brunette sat down on Kageyama’s rib cage, making it hard for the boy beneath him to breathe without struggling. He watches the young boy struggle for a while as he gasped, flailing his arms and legs like an idiot.

Oikawa turns his head to find that the boy was still semi-hard. He flicks the tent in the boy’s shorts and Kageyama cries out in discomfort. Hearing him in such pain made his own cock hard and he wanted to hurt him some more.

“That hurts!” He rasps, continuing to struggle to no avail, “Wh-what is that- I don’t like it!”

“Shut up,” Oikawa grunts as he pins Kageyama’s shoulders down with his knees to stop him from struggling, “Open your mouth.”

Kageyama looks up at him, confused and afraid. He shakes his head fervently from side to side, denying his captain’s demand. The brunette snarls and pinches the boy’s nose. He gasps and just as he opens his mouth to breathe the setter’s fingers have made its way into his mouth. Kageyama gags on them, almost choking before the digits stay pressed against his cheek, causing drool to dribble down his chin. Oikawa lets out a low groan at the sight, feeling his erection painfully straining against the confines of his shorts. With his free hand, the captain pulls down the hem of his shorts just enough to expose his erect member. Without hesitation, Oikawa presses the head of his cock against the corner of Kageyama’s mouth. The boy does nothing but begin to shake involuntarily.

“Stick out your tongue,” The brunette commands and the latter hesitantly complies. Seeing this, Oikawa smiles and guides his cock, that was beginning to weep with pre-cum, to Kageyama’s tongue. “Now lick it.”

“N-No, please…” His voice shakes and Oikawa shoots him a glare that sent a chill down his spine.

Tears begin to blur the young boy’s vision as he slowly flicks his tongue across the tip of Oikawa’s aching cock. It tasted salty and he didn’t want to do this. A soft moan surpasses his captain’s lips and the male abruptly grabbed Kageyama’s head and forced his entire cock down the boy’s throat. The captain’s pubic hair tickled his nose as he struggled to breath and choked around the thick appendage.

“Shh, Shh,” Oikawa says almost soothingly as he runs his fingers through the trusses of his jet black hair, “Don’t tense up so much and breathe through your nose.”

Kageyama tries his best to relax his throat without suffocating or vomiting. With some time, he’s able to adjust to Oikawa’s size and breathe properly through his nose. Seeing this, the captain slowly began to pull out his cock out of Kageyama’s wet, warm mouth only to ram it back in. The young setter struggled before quickly adjusting once again. His vision was bleary due to how much he was crying and trying desperately not to choke. A sob wracked through his body, sending vibrations to Oikawa’s sensitive shaft. He moaned and swiftly resuming thrusting into Kageyama’s mouth, setting a decent but still pleasurable pace. He dug his nails into the latter’s scalp as he forced his head up and down on his cock. As he did this he used one hand to slip down Kageyama’s shorts and began pumping his half-hard member. He wasn’t very big and had little to no pubic hair. It was almost adorable. Almost.

Kageyama tried his best to protest but with an organ shoved in his mouth and his mind going hazy from the sudden pleasure in his groin he had difficulty doing so. His hips bucked involuntarily against Oikawa’s touch and he was practically thrusting into his hand, in desperate need for more friction as he felt heat pool within his lower abdomen.

“You like that don’t you, Tobio-chan?” The brunette asks mockingly, “You want to cum so badly, huh?”

The young boy didn’t understand what his upperclassmen was saying. He didn’t like this- he didn’t even know what was happening to him. Suddenly, electric jolts of pleasure shocked Kageyama as he came, moaning around Oikawa’s cock. White fluids soiled Oikawa’s hand and he frowned at this, wiping the fluids on Kageyama’s clothes, disgusted. The captain places both hands back on the young setter’s head and began fucking his mouth aggressively. Kageyama’s eyes rolled upward as he began to lose oxygen. Before he was able to lose consciousness, Oikawa abruptly pulled out and gave his cock several strokes before he let out a loud moan and arched his back. Hot, white fluids spurt from his member and shot across Kageyama’s chest and face.

After basking in the high of his intense orgasm, Oikawa stood up and pulled up his pants before looking down at his junior. His entire face was red and his clothes were clinging to his body with sweat and cum as he panted heavily for air. The sight alone aroused Oikawa once more but decided to leave the boy be for now.

“Clean yourself up,” Oikawa throws a nearby towel at him as he lay on the floor, breathless, “And make sure to stay after practice for tomorrow as well.”

“W-Why?” Kageyama croaks pathetically, struggling to sit up.

“I’ll teach you how to serve.” A smirk curls onto Oikawa’s lips as he looked up and down Kageyama’s wrecked body. He definitely had more things in store for him throughout the year.


End file.
